


Workplace Romance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Workplace Romance

"Merlin's beard, Potter!" Draco said as he bumped into his one time nemesis, sending parchment flying. "Pay attention to your surroundings!" 

"So sorry, Malfoy," Potter began as they both stooped to pick up the Ministry documents Draco had been carrying. "Maybe you should watch where you're going."

When they both stood, Potter handing Draco the last of the paperwork, Potter grinned and murmured, "See you tonight?"

Draco rolled his eyes. As if he'd refuse. Not after he'd been on the receiving end of a most spectacular fuck.

"I'm topping." He turned and left, Potter's laughter following him down the corridor.


End file.
